


Delve into Your Sin

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Homelander has abandonment issues, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: During his teenage years Homelander had  missed the raging hormones and always horny phase that everyone else went through. Now at twenty-one he was hit with it all at once,Twenty eight year old Madelyn had always been everything he needed, now that he needed her new ways who was she to deny him it.Each chapter will be a smut homewell one shot that can either be read separately or together.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Madelyn teaches Homelander how to masturbate.

Madelyn could sense Homelander's sexual frustration from across the room as he takes off his clothes. It was in the way he moved, the way he breathed. Every action he took or didn't take. She had fine tuned the gift of sensing the desperation of horny men long ago. 

Homelander had been snappy, looked ready to rip the head off the next person who breathed the wrong way for weeks now. Difficult to work with to the point she was the only one willing to go near him.

The orders from up above were find out what his problem was and solve with it least fuss as possible.

During his teenage years he'd missed the raging hormones and always horny phase that everyone else went through. Now at twenty-one he was hit with it all at once, she felt sorry for him. 

She offered to get someone to help provide him with relief, but he had looked disgusted at the very idea of it.

She pointed out that he could take care of it himself, she remembers his ears turning bright pink when he told he had tried and gotten nowhere with it.

When he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and asked her to help him, how could she say no?

It was her job to keep him happy ,that's what Vought wanted her to do.

Homelander stood in front of stark naked with his cock rock hard, she couldn't help her eyes roaming over his body or noting he was bigger than most in the downstairs department.

Madelyn sat cross-legged on pillows. She had stripped off everything, but her pink panties. She had been clear how he could look, but not touch. They need some boundaries.

"I want you to lay down," she said softly.

He obeyed, ending up with his head near her legs and his cock sticking up straight in the air. It gave him a beautiful if upside-down view of her face and breasts. She smiled at him and winked. Homelander looked stunning like this.

"Now, take your left hand... well, which hand do you usually use?"

Her question was so matter-of-fact it threw him off guard. "I um I use my right hand."

"Good, take your left hand and touch your stomach and thighs, everything but that beautiful cock."

She saw his cock twitch at hearing the word "cock" come out of her mouth.

He did as she instructed, Madelyn knew he would. Her hand strayed to her breasts, caressing them giving him inspiration, something to look at while laid on her lap, caressing his skin.

"Now cup your balls, gently, but caress them," she continued, her voice just a little hoarser. He obeyed, it was like he was bewitched in this moment. "Good boy.".

"Bring your fingers up to the shaft, glide the tips of your fingers up and down your cock, touching it all over..." Madelyn instructed, watching precum drool down his cock. Feeling his body quiver when her tongue snuck out to touch her lips.

He might be as powerful as a God, but like this he was as vulnerable as the average man. It was intoxicating to have him like this, his face flushed and eyes full of lust.

"Now use that to slick up your cock spread it around... okay, now grasp your cock,"

Her left hand brushed her stomach and then went down inside her panties. She could smell her own arousal.

Homelander looked mesmerised by what she was doing.

"Pay attention to your own body," she reprimanded gently, her fingers working inside her panties.

"Start to stroke your cock, a little loose on your grip so you almost slide off the top and then down to the base again... mmm, nice rhythm... doesn't it feel like I'm riding you? Make it looser or tighter grip until it feels perfect, rubbing your head just right.... yeah, when it makes your hips want to push up into, it's just right"

His breathing was getting rushed, his body radiated heat without encouragement, he started stroking faster.

"Good boy," she praised, "That's it jerk that cock,".

"Madelyn," he moaned, his flushed face looking up at her like he wished he was inside her.

"I want to see you come hard. Jerk fast and hard for me," she ordered, "Be a good boy, do for this me. Let me take care of you,".

She could hear her fingers at work inside her panties, knew if she could then he most certainly could.

Homelander tried to turn his face away, "Look at me, I want to see your face,"

And at twenty-eight years old she had seen the look on multiple mens faces as they came, but none had been as beautiful as the look on his as he whined her name when a shot of cum burst out to splatter his chest and belly.

"Good boy," she whimpered and then she froze... before shaking, her knees drawing together. Her own orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks, but in the best possible way.

After she had calmed down, she cleaned up him. Wiping his cum from his chest and belly.

Madelyn kissed his forehead, he looked sleepy with a blissful look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homelander has a fantasy and after months of dangling the promise of fulfilling Madelyn finally does.

This was his idea, his fantasy and Madelyn had dangled the promise of it for months before finally rewarding him with it. She learned how to masturbate using a pillow when she was a teen, it wasn't like she didn't know how to get herself off with that method, the fact he wanted to watch her do it she couldn't lie it was a turn on. 

Madelyn can feel his eyes watching her, glued to her body as she rocks back and forth. In her mind she imagines it him beneath her, but she won't tell him that. Wouldn't want to give his inflated ego an even bigger boost.

She takes her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger and plays with it, she pinches it until she reaches the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. In her head, Homelander grips her hips and, she can't stop the moan that escapes her lips.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see him  
palming his erection over his white boxershirt, massaging his dick before putting his hand inside and grabbing himself.

He looks at with awe when she squeezes her breasts, she knows at that very moment he's  
spreading his precum on his swollen head, teasing himself.

Madelyn knows when he closes his fist around himself and pumps in the rhythm of her movements, because she knows him so well.

She knows he won't last long not while watching one of his fantasies coming to life in front of his very eyes. 

"Please... just... I need to…" he pleads looking at her as if he'd hold back if she said no, they both know he couldn't.

"It's okay let go," She tells him softly. "Good boy,".

Those two words are enough to send him over the edge. "Oh, god,” Homelander hissed through clenched teeth. "Fuck!".

A few more pumps of his fist, he comes inside his boxers.

Madelyn’s mind goes blank as she feels herself nearing the edge. She doesn't or can't hold back her moans as she frantically chasing her own release.

She bites her bottom lip as she comes while he watches memorised by the sight.

Madelyn falls on the bed, her body limp and sticky with sweat. It isn't long before he's beside her, his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"That was amazing," he murmurs in her ear. She can feel his hand snaking up her thigh, she can tell he's already ready for round two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Madelyn dry humps a pillow and Homelander watches from @QueenMadelyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyn makes it up Homelander

She had been busy lately. Madelyn couldn't deny that she been more wrapped up in work than Homelander.

And she was taking a stupid risk trying to appease him little bit now. Pressed up against him against the wall in the Fever club bathroom when the guests and many journalists could walk in any minute. Cupping his balls with one hand while stroking his chest with the other. "This will have to do for now," she sighed, nipping at his earlobe. 

He nodded wordlessly as her hand contracted over his stiff cock, and she registered the quickening rise and fall of his chest beneath her palm with satisfaction. 

The buttons of her shirt are undone, she allowed his hand to glide over her breast, focusing his attention on the generous nipple riding high atop it. "I want to fuck you right here," he growled.

For a moment she was tempted to let him push her against the wall, hike one of her legs in the air, let him plunge into her while she wraps her arms around his neck and hold on for the ride.

She had told a journalist she was going to powder her nose and she'd be minute that was ten minutes ago. Journalists were like sharks with blood when they sensed their could be a worthwhile story. 

"Later tonight, I promise. Once this event is over I'm all yours," chills prickle down her spine as his trails his lips along her jawline.

"Now," he demands with an almost whine to his voice nuzzling into her neck. 

"I can't," she insists. "I have to go." But she makes no move to leave as he pulled her forward by the hips and ground the proof of his need against her. She allows him to kiss her deeply one last time before pulling back. 

It takes all the self-control she possesses to resist him standing there like that with his lips bruised and swollen from their frantic kisses, and she can only imagine what she must look like herself. "I'll make it up to you," she whispers. "I promise."

* * *

Her fingers brush against his thigh, soft light like a feather at first then a her touch more insistent as she trails further up his thigh. Madelyn shouldn't tease him like this after making him this long, but she likes doing it. 

She enjoys the way his breathing quickens in anticipation.

Homelander spreads his legs apart and she immediately rewards with the ghostly feel of her hands working their way up the insides of both thighs instead of just one. She teases her way toward his tightening crotch, squeezing and pinching the taut muscles as she goes. Hot bursts of moist air dancing along the top of his right thigh lets him to know she was kissing her way up now.

It doesn't take long for her to reach the sensitive juncture where his legs met and she nuzzles it with her face, nipping delicately at the fabric of his trousers. He stiffens in his seat as she jerks the buttons of his fly open. 

"Madelyn," he half whispers, half begs and her lips twitch into smile.

She works his erection loose and wraps her small hand around it. Madelyn enjoys the small whimper like sound that escaped his lips as she holds his thick shaft in one hand and strokes the silky head with the other, running the length of her hand over it from the tips of her fingers to the base of her palm and then back again. 

He coils his hand around Madelyn's fingers, silently urging her to pump him in the manner he likes best. 

Madelyn takes the not so subtle hint and instead of using her hand like she had in their previous encounters takes his aching erection into her mouth. Homelander let's out a gasp as warm softness movs across his flesh, tongue caressing the large vein on the underside. 

She had never enjoyed giving oral sex, years ago she vowed that was the line and she wouldn't do it, but Madelyn wanted to do something special for him. Apologise for the lack of time she had for him recently.

Her eyes meet his, he seems astounded with every changing pressures, angles and suction she employs. Madelyn draws her head back until only the sensitive apex of Homelander's cock was standing on her tongue. She suckles the tip for a moment, then plunges all the way down the shaft again until her nose was pressed firmly into his abdomen. She repeats the pattern over and over again, bobbing up and down like a well-oiled piston then she stops and the groan of displeasure as she removes him from her mouth almost makes her laugh.

"I want to feel you come inside me," she offers as an explanation, He grunts, pulling her into his lap and devouring her mouth in response. She drops one leg on either side of the chair she was sitting astride him, her slick cunt just centimeters from his straining prick.

A small laugh escapes her lips when tears her shirt, flings it escape from the room then bent his head so his tongue could find her nipple. 

She moans, arches her back toward his warm mouth, her body on fire now, aching. Squeezing his erection with her thigh muscles, she holds his face firmly against her breasts. 

"Good boy," she murmurs.

He pulls back, blowing a stream of cool air on the nipple until it hardens, then encircles it again with his lips, rolling the hard flesh between them. She bore down on him harder, rocking back and forth in his lap, her gratification already beginning to build. He repeated the treatment on the other nipple, trying to slow down the pace and make it last, but the feel of her grinding into him was becoming unbearable.

Homelander plunges one hand downward, finding her wetness, pressing harder against her. He carefully ran his index finger between her labia, following the path until it was buried inside her, the heel of his hand flexing against her clit. 

"Promise you'll always always be here for me," he says as she leans back slightly to allow his fingers easier access, 

"I promise," she moans he manipulated her expertly. And a big part of her is proud, she taught him how to do these things.

With the dual pressure of his fingers deep within her and his mouth returning and tugging at her nipples, her orgasm wasn't long in coming. She peaks high and hard, and Madelyn has to bite back the words "I love you" as she comes. 

When her orgasm finally fades, she smiles at him and kissed him deeply. "I've missed this," she murmurs.

"So have I," he replies, as she grasps his cock and pulls it upright, then rises on the balls of her feet to position it between her lips. Slowly, she settled down onto his throbbing cock, working it into her body carefully to enhance the pleasure for both of them.

Homelander presses down on her hips in an attempt to enter her faster, but she knew from experience she had to go slowly. Inch by inch it disappears until she feels his balls bouncing against her ass.

The feel of him sliding into her, opening her up, made her gasp and throw her head back. Slowly, she ground her hips against him, reveling in the contorted expression of pleasure that came across his face. 

"My boy so lovely to me," Madelyn moans, teasing him mercilessly, varying the speed with which she moved, slowing down when he seemed ready to climb the peak and speeding up when he calmed a bit.

He stopped moving altogether and leaned back, eyes closed to ride the waves of pleasure. After a moment, he placed the fleshy pad of his thumb on her clit and began massaging it, knowing she would not permit his release until she came again.

With a groan, he levered his head forward and caught a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, dragging his teeth along its sensitive tip. 

The combination of him filling her, sucking her, touching her, was too much. Her second orgasm burst upon her, filling her whole body, and she grabbed the back of his head, crying out his name. Her body wracked as spasm after spasm hit and he continued stroking and sucking her until she pushed his head and fingers away, raw and pulsating. Then she paused for only a moment before bracing her feet firmly on either side of the chair and riding him like a wild horse, seeking now to give him the release he so richly deserved.

"Good boy," she says stroking his face. 

"Madelyn, God, fuck please" he moans and she smiles at him warmly.

Though she had been tight at first, her juices had spread, easing the path, and she now slid up and down on him easily. Over and over he found himself thrust in and out, the pressure building to the breaking point. He felt his orgasm approach, hot come racing up his shaft, and grabbed her hips in his hands, grinding her into him.

Eyes screwed shut, he rode through his orgasm, stamping his foot against the floor. His throat was raw from the guttural noises he made. When it was over, neither moved, but he could feel their co-mingled juices spreading across his abdomen and upper thighs, the viscous liquids pooling in the space between their bodies. She collapsed against his chest, still gripping him deep within her, and together they waited for their breathing to slow.

"I promised you I'd make it up to you," Madelyn says before kissing his lips gently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyn fulfills another of Homelander's fantasies.

Madelyn hates needles, has ever since she was a small child. The only reason she was injecting herself with lactatus VIII, that she had stolen from a Vought lab, was for Homelander. 

More than once he had confessed with his ears and cheeks burning red while they lay in bed that he would like to for her to breastfeed him. 

The first time he told she didn't let it show, but she had found it strange, by the fifth time he brought it up she kissed his lips before whispering "Leave it with me, I'll see what I can do,".

As the needle pierces her skin, and she pushes down on the syringe Madelyn is certain he already knew about the existence of lactatus VIII and what it did. She is sure that he knew if brought the subject up enough she would go looking for it, use it to make him happy.

There was no one else she would go to these lengths for, she couldn't say the words "I love you" but she was certain that's what she felt for him. As much as she capable of loving anyone. 

* * *

Madelyn sits on the floor, peels her shirt off to just her bra. "Get down here," she orders softly. Homelander obeys, places his head on her lap eyes glued to the wet patches of her bra. The thought of her leaking milk, her breasts full and needing to be sucked makes him rock him. 

She removes her bra slowly, they both know it's to tease him, make him wait to have what he desperately wants. 

"So beautiful," Homelander murmurs, running his hand around her breasts before squeezing them slightly. 

"Don't bite me and don't suck too hard but at the same time, don't be afraid to pull on them. I'll let you know when we'll change over to the other one." Madelyn instructs, she doesn't want to ruin his fun but times he has when left unchecked been a little rough. He's a superhuman and she isn't, sometimes he had to be reminded of that.

He nods his head, she's sure he'd agree to anything in this moment.

She presents him her right breast, he latches on to her nipple. It takes a few pulls before her milk flows and streams into his mouth. 

The look in his eyes when the warm, sweet, creamy milk hits his tongue is desire and pure adoration. No one has ever looked at her that way before. Affection for him dwells inside her chest.

She strokes his face, runs her fingers through his hair as he takes her nipple further into his mouth."Your hair is so soft," Madelyn tells him, as his hand trails up her thigh.

His fingers brush over her damp panties while his tongue slightly licks her nipple inside his mouth whilst continuing to suckle.

Her milk begins to flow even more into his mouth, Madelyn head tilts back and a small gasp escapes her mouth. She can't believe how much she's enjoying this.

And she hates to do it, but her left breast needs the attention he's given the right. 

"Okay. Next one." Madelyn tells him. He gets up and before he can lay down again she strips off she strips off her skirt and her wet panties. Sits naked in front of him. 

He moves to her left breast with just as much hunger and want as he had her right breast.

His hand slips between her legs, his thumb brushes against her clit before his fingers enter her. The left breast let's down faster than the right had, milk fills his mouth, spraying the back of his throat. He hungrily accepts every drop in his mouth while he finger fucks her.

"You're so precious to me. My boy. So perfect," Madelyn moans as her orgasm hits. 

She can tell that if he wasn't busy guzzling every drop milk she had, if it wasn't flowing so free and fast, filling every inch of his mouth he'd be smirking at getting her off so fast.

Madelyn undoes his pants. Homelander helps her out by pushing his feet up leaving them free and she pulls them off him revealing his stone ridgid cock standing straight up for her. 

"So hard for me," she says, stroking his cock with her left hand. "I think it's time to stop feeding now,".

The moment his mouth leaves her breast, he pushes her to the floor and kisses her. She can taste her milk on his lips as he enters her, her tits are leaking milk again, but he seems to like it as he thrusts into her. 

"So beautiful," he moans, thrusting deeper and harder. Not even bothering trying to hold back. He's enjoying being inside her, the feel of her tight, wet slick cunt around him. 

He's gripping her hips so tightly she knows they'll be bruises. "Cum with me," Madelyn whimpers.

The look on his face is a cross between pain and bliss as she clenches around him, he looks beautiful as comes inside her. "Madelyn," he moans over and over again as it's the only word his brain can form in this moment. 

When the moment is over he doesn't pull out of her right away, let's himself go completely soft before sliding out of her. 

"You have to admit that was incredible," Homelander says, nuzzling into her neck. He sounded so cocky and proud of himself.

"I can see the bruises on my hips forming already," Madelyn says through a yawn. 

"I was as gentle as I could be," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyn let's go

Homelander finally understood what weak at the knees meant when Madelyn within seconds of stepping into her home, she had grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him against her.

He almost forgot to close the front door behind him when she started to kiss him, plunging her tongue into his mouth so deep and rough.

She pulled his hands down, settling them on her arse. Homelander had never seen her like this. This wasn't about fulfilling his needs, but her own desire and as she started to feel him through his trousers he couldn't deny how much he liked this. 

He lifted her up and Madelyn hooked her legs around his waist as he walked them to the large wooden dining table in the middle of the room. 

He shoved everything on it to the side with one arm and placed her on the edge. Tomorrow she'd be pissed at the treatment off the stuff on the floor, but right now she was too focused on his roaming over body; they knead her breast, squeezed her upper thighs, felt the curve of her waist, and went back up to her nipples that he could feel harden under his touch. 

He unbuttoned her pants, slid the zipper of her fly down, and cupped her completely. She was so ready, absolutely soaked with hot, wet arousal, that he shamefully felt pride swell up in his chest for having caused this.

“Fuck, Madelyn. You are- Oh my god,” he couldn't help but say out loud and she hummed her agreement while taking off his belt. As he tasted the wine on her tongue again, she unfastened the button and fly on his trousers and let it slide down his thighs along with his boxer shorts. He left them hanging around his ankles as he was way too filled with want to take the time to untie his shoelaces and kick his shoes off.

Homelander grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked it down her legs before Madelyn raised her arms so he could pull her shirt off of her as well. 

He reached for her breasts, lowered the cups of her bra and grazed a nipple between his teeth. Homelander could hear her gasp so he did it again before he sucked on her other nipple as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

Madelyn pulled it down by the collar until it fell off his shoulders and he jerked his arms free to be able to touch properly her again. 

He pushed her back so she was laying flat on the table in front of him and then knelt down, dragging his hands down her ribcage and caressed her inner thighs. She spread her legs a little wider and he nudged her panties to the side before running the flat of his tongue through her folds. He started to hum, relishing her taste, circling her clit with his tongue very, very, slowly.

"Faster," Madelyn ordered, her voice clipped and struggling to stay in control.

"Uh Uh," he mumbled, he wanted her to feel every moment of this, not a quick moment that was over done within seconds.

He continued his agonizingly slow pace but pressed a little harder against her clit until Madelyn started to tremble. He could feel how she tried to hold still, but when he slid two fingers into her tight pussy and curled them into a perfect ‘C’, Madelyn started to pant erratically. 

The effort to hold back proved to be too difficult when Homelander took her clit between his lips and started sucking on it mercilessly.

“Oh. My. God!” Madelyn moaned."Good boy,". He can't stop his lips from twisting into a smirk. Homelander wonders if any of her previous lovers made her feel like this, had she wanted them the way she did him tonight.

He stroked her quivering abdomen before sliding her panties down her legs. She didn't take the time to fully recover from the high, tugging on his hair with enough force that he couldn’t mistake the gist: she wanted him inside of her, now. He kissed and licked his way up, circled her waist with his arms and pulled her back up against him. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue in a searing kiss right before he slid inside her in one fast motion.

“Madelyn” Homelander cried out in pleasure, breaking the kiss. It didn't matter how many times he was inside he couldn't get used to how great it felt.

“Harder,” she breathed in his ear, not begging or ordering but almost a challenge. A challenge for him to take her and make her his.

A grunt escaped his mouth as he held onto Madelyn’s hips, and she slid one arm around his shoulder, holding on to the nape of his neck while her other arm supported her weight behind her on the table.

They sighed and moaned into each other's mouths as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Madelyn moaned again, a little louder this time, and for a moment she covered her mouth with her hand, looking a little startled. 

It seemed to him that while Madelyn was very vocal between the sheets,she wasn't used to the level of volume that her moans consisted of now, and it made him change the angle of his pumping movements. 

She arched her back, obviously liking this new spot he was hitting, and grinded her clit against his pubic bone.

“Harder, harder!” she whimpered into his neck, he was very eager to comply. He wanted to claim every part of her. She felt way too good, tasted and smelled so good that he couldn't help himself but crave even more closeness to her. 

He was close and so was she, he could tell. 

She settled her teeth in her lower lip, trying to bite back her loud, high-pitched, moans again but couldn't help but cry out as her second orgasm of that night shuddered through her body. Her walls massaged his thick cock, her toes curled into fixed points and her legs were shaking. He could have come from just the sight of her in that moment and so he did, emptying himself inside her as she tried to catch her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower fun

The early morning sun streamed through the bedroom window, Homelander gently nudged Madelyn to wake her up, nipping at her ear lobe.

"I'm getting in the shower, want to join me?" Homelander asked, pressing his hardness into her body to let her know what he wanted, her. "I'll wash you real good." 

Madelyn yawned, stretched her arms, kissed Homelander, and got up. She pulled off her t-shirt revealing her lush sexy body, shook her breasts to tease him, and headed to the shower, with Homelander following, his cock already hard. 

Homelander turned on and adjusted the water to warm, he didn't care what the temperature was but Madelyn did. He made there was shampoo, conditioner and body wash because apparently using a 3 in 1 was a big fat no, he made sure the towels were fresh and clean before getting into the shower followed closely by Madelyn.

Homelander watched the shower make her body soaking wet before he squirted green body wash in the cleavage of her breasts, set the wash down, and began to rub the lotion to a lather in her neck, titties, stomach, and the outside of her pussy, paying special attention to her tits and nipples

He couldn't resist leaning down and sucking on her hardened nipples, this was his favourite part of her body.

Madelyn shook with the anticipation of what was in store for her breasts. She sucked in her breath as Homelander bit down hard on one of the nipples and rubbed the body wash to foam around the breast flesh and then changed to the other one. Satisfied the nipples were erect enough he concentrated on massaging the foam, slowly rubbing it in so that each inch was covered thoroughly. His hands loved the slippery feeling of her titties and the soap making them so smooth and silky.

Homelander spent time in soaping her entire body front and back spending extra time on her ass and pussy. He soaped her hair and then rinsed her entire body off, turning her around front to back.

Now it was Madelyn's turn to use the body wash and she wasted no time in squirting the greenwash on his hairy chest and now erect cock. She resisted rubbing his dick and rubbed his chest, neck, arms, and got down on her knees and did his legs and feet. She turned him around and did his ass and back before turning him around again to concentrate long and hard on his cock with both her hands and her mouth. She wanted to make sure that he was clean and hard.

Homelander grabbed Madelyn by the buttocks and lifted her and slid his foamy cock into her pussy, shoving it in deep. Madelyn Madelyn moaned with pleasure as his cock began to slide in and out of her slick pussy. 

Madelyn held on tight to Homelander mashing her breasts against his chest. It along with the rock hard nipples made him want her more.

"Harder," Madelyn cried out. "I'm close. Good boy. That's it,".

Homelander thrusted into her, getting the balance of pleasure and pain right. He felt her tighten around him, her body shaking and her teeth in his shoulder as she climaxed.

He hadn't come yet, Madelyn knew that for him to hold back how he wanted to reach his pleasure. Part of her was tempted to keep on edge for the entire day, but the way he was looking at her, desperate and needy she couldn't deny him.

She got down on her knees placing his rock hard cock between her beautiful breasts;  
Madelyn held her breasts together tightly with creating friction with the water. 

She watched as the head popped out of the breast flesh and slipped back down out of sight and then pop back out over and over again. She watched 10 times before she had him pause so she could lick the cum off of the head.

Madelyn could sense he was close by the way he was breathing, 

"Cum on my titties for me baby," she encouraged, enjoying the moan that escaped his lips at her words. "I want to feel that hot cum on my flesh."

"I want the pleasure to last a little bit longer, Madelyn. It feels so good I wish it could last forever."

"Fuck them, baby, fuck them forever," Madelyn told him. "My boy. My baby. Such a good boy for me,".

Homelander had reached his erupting point and pulled his cock out and shot ropes of cum on the pretty flesh hitting her nipples and breasts. He watched the cum as it dripped off the nipples to the shower floor.

Madelyn smiled and Homelander couldn't describe how that smile made his stomach flip. He'd fly into the sun a thousand times just to see that smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Madelyn trails the white feather down his chest, a gentle soft caress of his flesh that has all his senses on edge. Homelander's eyes watch in wide-eyed awe as the older woman teases his cock with the feather. 

“Please, " he begs, breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed as he thrusts his hips, his cock into the air into nothingness. Madelyn's lips twitch into a smirk. She's barely begun her teasing, Homelander knows it, but he's already desperate to be inside her. 

She puts the feather down and picks up a knife; a shiver runs down his spine. Homelander hears his shaky breathing as Madelyn drags the shiny tip down his thigh. It can't pierce his skin; logically he knows he's indestructible, but emotionally and aroused filled brain seems to have switched off to facts.

“Good Boy, ” Madelyn praises as she trails the knife up to his hip. Homelander's eyes light up in pleasure at her words. He loves It when she voices that she's pleased with him, he would do whatever it took to hear her praise. “So lovely. I wish I could keep you in this state forever, ”.

The thought of being in this state both terrified and aroused him in a way that made his cock twitch, leak with precum that Madelyn wipes away with her thumb. He watches her lick her thumb clean. “God, you're beautiful,” Homelander tells her as her small hands wrap around his cock. She's using both, she never has before and the sensation is almost too much to bear. 

“I think…. I'm going to cum, ” Homelander moans, his hands gripping the sheets for dear life.

“It's okay, ” Madelyn soothes, speeding up her efforts. “Let go, baby. My good boy, ”. The noise he makes as he comes is cross between pained and moaning, by the way, Madelyn smiles he knows she enjoys that sound.

It's funny how he could fly around the world ten times with breaking a sweat, but here he was exhausted and she'd done all the work. 

“You haven't...you know…yet, ” he awkwardly says as she wipes her hands and parts of his body clean of his semen. 

Madelyn laughs softly, shaking her head a little. “Honestly, during sex, you'll say some of the dirtiest things I've ever heard, but afterwards you go all shy, ”. She leans over and kisses his lips softly. “And no I didn't have an orgasm, but that doesn't matter. That's not what tonight was about, ”.


End file.
